The present invention relates to a vehicle interior compartment seating system, and more specifically to an adjustable shelf arrangement having seats removably mounted thereon.
Given the diverse interests and needs of today's consuming public, there continues to be a great need for devices which allow vehicles to be quickly and easily converted between people carriers (seating), campers (bedding), and cargo carriers (shelves or open space). This need is particularly prevalent today given the high costs of purchasing and maintaining more than one vehicle. Thus, devices which allow vehicles to serve dual or triple functions are in particularly great demand.